past
by xXgoldenlightningXx
Summary: Zak finds a machine that isn't suppose to work.
1. Mom?

"Dad what is this?" Zak asked pointing to a machine in the Saturdays's attic. Doc and Zak were looking around in the attic for a few things for a project that Zak begged his father to help him with. Doc walked over to Zak and looked at the weird machine. He thought for a moment.

"Oh I remember, It was supposed to be a time machine." He said. Zak looked at him.

"Wow really!? does it work?" Zak asked wondering. Doc shook his head.

"No never really had the time to finish." He said. Doc looked at his watch. "Well let's go it's almost your bed time." He said.

"Aw but Dad!" Zak wined.

"No Zak, you promised if we moved it up 15 minutes you go to bed on time." He pointed out. Zak sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He said and the walked out.

*****************************************************************************

Everyone was asleep in the Saturdays household. Zak tossed and turned and eventually fell out of his bed. He bolted up and ran a hand through his messy hair and stood up. He stretched and yawned. "Can't sleep." He mumbled exciting his room. He walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water then sat down at the counter. He yawned again and sucked down the cold beverage. He flopped himself on the couch and turned on the tv. After seeing that nothing was on he decided to walk to his room. On his way he passed the attic stars. He stopped and thought for a bit. "Hm I wonder." He said walking up the stars. He crept into the dark room and over to the strange machine. He walked around it for a bit observing. He stopped. "Dad was right, your just a piece of crap." He said kicking it. The machine started to vibrate a little then shook. Zak raised an eyebrow. Then a strange glow appeared from it. Zak's eyes widened. "Uh oh." He said backing away. "Why does this always happen?" He asked himself. The whole room went white and Zak blacked out.

******************************************************************************

Zak felt himself being carried. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Someone was carrying him on their back. "Wh-where am I?" He asked.

"I haven't heard someone speak English for years." It was a young girl's voice. A boy's voice spoke but Zak couldn't understand what he was saying because he was talking in a different language. He concentrated.

"_Wait a second, I know this language. Mom showed me it." _He thought. It was like a second language to him. The two kids were talking in Tibetan. (A/n when I say they are talking in Tibetan I'm still going to type it out in English). Zak was thrown to the ground. He looked up to See two boys standing around him. He tried to stand but one of the kid held a sword up to his throat.

"Move you die boy." He said in Tibetan tongue. Zak's hands were held behind his back by a kid no older then him and lifted up. Zak Tried his best to talk to them in their language.

"Wait! I Don't understand." He spoke.

"No need to." He hissed.

"Knock it off keyuri." He instantly stopped.

"But?" He asked. A girl around Zak's age walked by and knelt down next to him.

"Your not from around here are you?" She asked in English. She looked up at the other kid who was holding him and nodded. He let him go and he fell to the ground. The girl helped him to his feet.

"How did you know?" He asked. She laughed.

"Your Tibet if for shit." She said. He looked at her and his eyes widened.

"Mom?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh I think he fell to hard when you dropped him." They other kid said laughing. The girl knocked him over the head.

"Piss off Akar." She said. Keyuri laughed. Zak didn't take his eyes off fo her as he watched her and the boy fight.

"Sorry about that." Keyuri said walking over to Zak. Zak looked at him slowly.

"Huh, what? Oh it's ok." He said looking back at them.

"Sorry about those two." Keyuri said. Zak nodded. Keyuri who looked about 15 walked over to them.

"I think we have more important things to deal with right now. We can't forget you a wanted criminal" He said. The two stopped and looked at him. The girl glared at Akar and kicked him off.

"Oof." He said falling to the ground.

"You don't have to say it like that, they took it and the elders told us to retrieve it." She walked over to Zak and looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You look familiar." She said.

"Huh.?" He asked. Keyuri laughed.

"Drew have you looked in a mirror lately? He looks like you only darker."


	2. non excisting

"So... um.. What exactly are you guys doing?" Zak asked. Keyuri shrugged. They were sitting on a rock waiting for Drew and Akar who went into a near by village for food.

"Well you see that sword on Drew's back?" Zak nodded already knowing what it was. "Well there's a group of assassins after her."

"Assassins?" He asked. He nodded.

"Ya you know like mercenaries?" He said. Zak's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute!" Zak said hopping off the rock. "So your saying if you get caught you guys would get arrested?"

"Well to put it bluntly we'd probably get killed." He said. He looked at Zak. "But don't worry." The black haired 15 year old said. "We've been on the run for months we know what to deal with, even if were poor we have this under control." He said. Zak cocked his head.

"But if you're Tibetan Monks, don't you live at a temple or something?" He asked. Keyuri nodded sadly.

"We used to, but it got burned down in an attack for the sword." He said. "Drew , Akar, and I escaped and stole the sword back." Zak looked at them sadly.

"Wow I never would've guessed." He said thinking of his Mom. Keyuri raised an eyebrow and slapped him on the back.

"Ah don't worry, were used to it." He said.

"GET BACK HERE YOU THIEF!" A man yelled. Zak looked over to the sound well Keyuri shook his head.

"Idiots!" He hissed. Zak looked at him. Drew and Akar were running full speed. They ran by them. Zak had a puzzling look on his face. "Zak get down." He said. They hid behind the rock.

"What about M.. I mean Drew and Akar?" He asked. Keyuri smiled.

"Watch and learn Zak." He said. The man chased after the two kids. Drew, who had a backpack full of food tossed it to Akar.

"Why you." The man said now going after him. The man grabbed Akar by the waist and lifted him up. "Got you now kid." He said he said looking for the bag only to see it was gone. He heard a crunching sound. He saw Drew eating an Apple while holding the bag. She spit.

"Eww these apples are old and nasty, kinda like you!" She said laughing. The man growled. And dropped Akar on the ground.

"Your paying for that!" He yelled.

"Pft! If I had money, Don't you think I would've paid for the food?" Drew asked. The man made a grab for her but she tossed the bag into the air and flipped right over him. Akar jumped up and grabbed the bag. The man turned around but couldn't find her. He looked at Akar who snickered and pointed up. The man's eye twitched in anger. Drew stood on his shoulders. "Wow surprised your back isn't breaking are we?" She asked. He reached up but Drew jumped off and grabbed his belt. Akar laughed. He put a hand on his stomach and pointed.

"I see London I see France I see Old man's underpants." He sang. The man growled and ran for him but tripped and fell to the ground. Drew had tied his belt around his legs. Zak tried to stiffly a laugh.

"_That can't be my mom, it's like a girl version of uncle Doyle." _He thought. Drew crouched in front of the old man. He looked up at her. She stuck her tongue at him.

"Nahhh!" She said running off with Akar.

******************************************************************************

Everyone walked in silent for the rest of the day. Drew and Zak kept exchanging glances at each other. Drew got irritated. "What?" She asked. Zak looked away.

"N-nothing." He said looking at the ground. Drew raised an eyebrow. She walked in front of him and got right into his face.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" She asked. Zak stumbled backwards.

"I'm not!" He lied. "Why do you keep looking at me?" He threw back.

"Because your looking at me." Drew said. Zak couldn't find the words. Drew raised an eyebrow. "You're a strange kid you know that?" She asked turning and walking away. Zak looked at her confused. Zak felt his right hand feel tingly for a second. He looked at it and his eyes widened. It was See through! He closed and opened his hand. Just as quickly as it happened his hand went back to normal. His hand shook for a bit.

"What the? Am I, disappearing?" He said silently.

******************************************************************************

"Were going to camp here tonight." Keyuri said. Drew stopped.

"Why! I can still walk." She said. He motioned over to Akar who was slowing down. Drew sighed.

"Akar, Zak, were going to camp here tonight k?" She asked. They nodded.

******************************************************************************

Zak watched as Akar slept on Drew's lap. He saw how he was breathing heavily. "Is he going to be ok?" Zak asked.

"He's fine!" Drew yelled at him. Zak was taken back by the sudden reaction. Drew sighed and looked at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She said gently putting the boys head down and standing up. She ran out of the cave.

"Hey I brought more fire wood!" Keyuri said. Drew ran by him. He shook his head and walked over to the fire and set the wood down.

"What was that all about?" Zak asked confused. Keyuri didn't look at him.

"Akar's Very ill." He said. Zak's eyes saddened.

"But he didn't seem like it till now." He pointed out. Keyuri nodded.

"He hides it." He said. Zak stood up.

"Wait if you know how ill he is then why do you have him steal food and all that?" Zak asked.

"Because we want him to have fun while he can." Keyuri choked. Zak was confused.

"What do you mean Keyuri?" He asked. Keyuri took a deep breath.

"Akar was sick since he was a baby, He doesn't.... have that much time to live, even if we had money to it wouldn't matter. The disease is incurable.." He said. "And we all know that."

"But Drew said he was fine." Zak said.

"She tries to hide the fact more then Akar himself because.. Well, Drew and him have been looking after each other since Drew was nine and he was eight. That was the time the monks adopted Drew. She had lost her parents just like Akar." He said. Zak nodded.

"Oh I see." He said standing up.

"Were you going?" Keyuri asked.

"I'm going to go find her."

******************************************************************************

Zak walked up the rode and Found Drew. She was sitting on a ledge of a grassy hill. "Drew?" He asked. Drew looked at him. "Can I?" He asked. Drew nodded. Zak set next to her.

I'm sorry." Both said. They looked at each other and both nodded. Zak looked at his hand that was see through again.

"_Mabey this means." _He looked over at Drew. _"Did I change the past, am I going to disappear because I was never born.. Is mom going to die?_


	3. What did you call me?

**Fernanda Saturday - lol I would try but I don't know how to put my drawings on deviant art**

**Drew Pt Blackwell - Mhm your idea was the same as mine so enjoy! **

*********************************************************************************

"So you going to be ok?" Zak asked. Drew looked at him and nodded. Zak stood up. "Well let's head back to the cave." He said stretching. Drew shook her head.

"You go I want to stay here for a bit." Drew said.

"Some things troubling you." Zak said. Drew looked at him.

"– no." She said. Zak nodded.

"Mhm you always go off on you own when something is bugging you." He pointed out. Drew had a confused look on her face.

"Wait how did you?" She asked. Zak laughed and sat back down next to her.

"I know a lot about you then you think." He said. Drew looked down.

"You no all about me and we've only met today." She said. Zak shook his head.

"That's not exactly what I meant." He said. Drew raised an eyebrow.

"I don't really understand." She said. Zak sighed.

"Well I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you this , but I feel like it's the right thing to do for some reason." Zak explained. "I'm not supposed to exist." He said.

"What? How can you say such a thing, even if it was true?" Drew asked. Zak looked up into the sky.

"You didn't let me finish, I'm not suppose to exist in this time period, I'm from the future." He said waiting for a reaction. Drew stared at him.

"Future? That's the best you can come up with? Listen Zak, if your just trying to make me feel better.." She started. Zak showed her his hand. Drew's eyes widened. "Holy shit!" Drew exclaimed.

"I'm disappearing." He said. Drew looked at him sadly.

"Alright I believe you." She said. Zak looked surprised.

"Wow really that was easier then I thought." He said. Drew nodded.

"I don't know what it is but I feel like I can trust you for some reason." She said. Zak nodded.

"Ya I know that's why I wanted to tell you because I feel that to." He said. Drew shook her head.

"Why exactly ARE you telling me this?" Drew asked. Zak looked at her.

"Because , I think us meeting each other is causing me to become non existing." he pointed out

"So your saying it's my fault!?" Drew asked. Zak shook his head.

"Well I think it's my fault, but you're the only one that can help me." He said.

"Your giving me a freaking headache Zak." She said. Drew and Zak laughed. They stopped and sat in silence for a couple minutes.

"So." Drew said breaking the awkward silence. "Could you explain to me why I'm the only one that can help?" Drew asked. Zak looked down.

"Well, I'm afraid to." He said.

"Come on future boy, tell me." She said tickling him. Zak laughed.

"S-s-top! Hahaha!" He begged.

"Not until you tell me." She said. Zak had tears in his eyes.

"Ha ha Stop Mom!" He said then quickly covered his mouth Drew stopped and stared at him in disbelieve. "Oops." Drew smiled.

"What did you call me?" She said. Zak backed away.

"– nothing absolutely nothing!" He said waving his hands across his face. Drew walked up to him.

"That's why you look like me... you're my son." She said. Zak blushed.

"Damn, now I'm screwed." He said shutting his eyes.

"Zak what are you doing?" She asked. He opened his eyes and looked at his hand and his body. He wasn't see through anymore.

"I thought, wait! What's going on." He asked. Drew walked up to him and put a hand on his cheek.

"Your all still here." She said kissing his forehead. Zak looked at her.

"Great you already acting like a mother." He said. They both laughed. Drew crossed her arms.

"To bad, I wanted a girl." She said. Zak's eyes widened. Drew laughed. "I'm kidding." She said. Zak sighed in relief.

"So.. um." Drew said blushing, "Who exactly um is your dad?' She said. Zak sighed.

"Mom, I, uh, mean Drew, I can't really tell you." Zak said. Zak was waiting for her to beg him but to his surprise she nodded.

"I guess that would ruin it for me anyway." She said shrugging. Zak blushed thinking about what she ment.

"Aren't you a little young to be thinking about stuff like that." Zak asked. Drew walked up to him to show she was a bit taller.

"How old are you exactly?" She asked.

"Eleven." He said. Drew laughed.

"Ha! I'm thirteen." She said sticking her tongue at him.

"What! I- I thought you were the same age as me!" He said surprised.

"Wow you are a sad child to not see.." She paused. Zak looked at her confused.

"What?" Zak asked.

"Uh.. Never mind forgot you're my kid." She said.

"Tell me." Zak wined.

"Ok, I'll tell you in like 30 years." She said walking away.

"Oh ok, wait hey!" Zak said. Drew laughed and ran with Zak running after her.

*********************************************************************************

**Review and check out Fisk4president's story Stuck in Target, it seems to be getting good :)**


	4. Promise

**Well I figured out how to put pictures on deviant art Fernanda but that might be a difficult picture for me but I'll try any way enjoy my chapter**!

Zak and Drew were walking to the cave. Drew looked to the right without moving her head. "What is it?" Zak asked. Drew put a finger to her lips.

"Were being followed, don't turn around." She told him. Zak nodded. They walked for a couple minutes.

"Look out." Drew said elbowing Zak out of the way. Drew's right shoulder was shredded in an instant. Zak fell to the ground and looked at her.

"What the hell?" Zak asked. Drew gripped her shoulder with her left hand. She flinched at the pain as red liquid oozed from the wound. Zak stood up and ran over to her. "What happened." Zak asked.

"Got shot." She said. Three men walked out of the shadows.

"Took forever to find you kid, what's this? A new one.?" He said. Drew glared at him.

"Tch! Juan!" She hissed.

"Oh you remember me?" He said.

"How can I forget the one that's been trying to kill me and my friends?" She asked. He laughed.

"Who is he?" Zak asked.

"A assassin sent to retrieve my sword." She said. Zak turned his gaze to the man and glared.

"You know, the more kids you drag at your side the more it increases your chances of death?" Juan said.

"Oh go screw yourself." Drew said taking out her fire sword and blasting him with it. He was sent crashing to the ground. Drew withdrew her sword and grabbed Zak's hand. "Come on!" She said running with him.

"W-why! We can take them!" He said. Drew shook her head.

"That's not the point!" She said releasing his hand. They ran back the way they came as fast as they could.

"What do you mean?" Zak asked.

"It's odd that there's only three of them, don't you see? It's a trap."

*****************************************************************************

Juan sat up and wiped the blood from his lip. "Hmph No use tricking her I guess after her!" He yelled. Ten more people with guns and other weapons jumped out from their hiding spots and ran after the two kids.

******************************************************************************

Drew came to a stop. "Shit!" She said almost falling off the edge of the cliff. Zak stopped beside her.

"Oh great." He said looking at the flowing river from above. They turned around hearing yelling and soon they were circled by assassins.. Drew took out her sword and struck one man. She grabbed his sword.

"Zak!" She yelled tossing it to him. He grabbed it An assassin threw his weapon at him but Zak blocked it with his sword and kicked him between the legs. The man dropped his weapon and fell to the ground. Three others ganged up on him and attacked. All Zak could do was block. He was pushed up to the ledge of the cliff and lost his balance. Drew ran over and jumped in the air kicking one of Zak's pursuers in the head.

"Woah!" Zak yelled falling backwards and off the cliff.

"Zak!" Drew yelled reaching for his hand. They were an inch away from grabbing each other. Drew missed and Zak continued to fall. Zak shut his eyes.

"_Oh no! I won't be able to survive the fall!" _He thought. Zak prayed that he would suddenly appear back in his time. He waited but he still felt himself fall. Zak was about to just let himself fall when he felt someone wrap their arms around his upper body. He looked up to see Drew. Drew turned over and hit the water full force breaking Zak's fall.

******************************************************************************

Juan walked over to his men. "Were are they?" He asked. One men walked up to him.

"Sir we got rid of the boy but the girl jumped after him." He said. Juan cursed under his breath.

"Get down there! I want that sword." He said. Grabbing the man by the collar. "And so help me, if it has such a scratch on it you'll be joining those dead kids!"

******************************************************************************

Zak's eyes opened slowly. He sat up and looked around. "Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurt like hell!" Zak looked over to see Drew rubbing her back. "I did a freaking back flop!" She yelled setting her sword on the ground. Shortly after she yelped in pain. "OW!" She yelled grabbing her shoulder. Zak shook his head and ran up to her. He knelt down and told her to move her hand. He examined it and let out a sigh of relief.

"The bullet on grazed it." He said. Drew glared at him.

"Oh thanks, Because those words help so much." She said.

"S-sorry." He said. He walked over to the side of the river and cupped up some water with his hands. He brought it over and poured it onto the wound. Drew flinched. "Sorry." He said. She nodded. After he cleaned it he sat down next to her. Drew rubbed her side.

"Aw man I think I cracked a rib or two." She said coughing a little. Zak's eyes widened.

"Please tell me your kidding!" He said shocked. Drew shook her head.

"No I don't think so, but don't worry it's nothing compared to what would've happened to you if you didn't land on me. You would've snapped your neck!" She said laughing then stopping from the pain. Zak's eyes saddened. Drew looked at him confused. "What's wrong?" She asked. His lip quivered.

"Wow, even in the past you get hurt protecting me." He said. Drew smiled.

"Even if you weren't my son I would've done the same for anyone else who deserves it, I've never really learned to put myself before others." She said. Zak laughed.

"You've told me that before to." Zak said. Drew laughed. Something shinny caught Zak's eye. He got up and walked over to the side of the river and picked it up. It was a necklace with a locket on it. He walked over to Drew and sat beside her.

"I think this is yours." He said. Drew gasped and felt around her neck. She took it.

"Thank you, I'd be hearts broken if I lost it." She said. Zak tried to think about it.

"What is it?" He asked. Drew looked at him.

"Don't you know? It's my necklace, I'd never go anywhere without it." She explained. Zak thought for a moment.

"That's strange, I've never seen you wear it in my time." Drew looked at it.

"But..." She said sadly. Zak sensed she was sad about that.

"Hey don't worry, I'm sure you put it somewhere safe so you don't lose it, you know like in yours and dad's bedroom. Drew smiled and nodded.

"Ya, you're probably right." She said.

"So what's in it?" He asked. Drew opened it up and showed him. It was a picture of her when she was little and a little red headed boy standing next to two adults who looked just like them.

"It's a picture of me and my family, I'm sure you've heard about them." Drew said. Zak nodded.

"Yep kinda recently." He said. Then tried to hide a laugh. Drew glared at him.

"What's so funny?" She asked. Zak bursted out laughing pointing at Doyle's Picture.

"That's Doyle? He look's so innocent! Not half the "Bad ass" He acts like now." He said making quote marks with his fingers. Drew looked at him. Zak waved a hand in front of her face.

"Drew? Hello... earth to my 13 year old mom!" He said. Drew jumped.

"Wait, What do you mean? Doyle?" She said. Zak raised an eyebrow.

"My uncle? You know your brother?" He said. Drew rolled her eyes.

"I know who he is you dumb ass! I mean... Do I get to see him again?" She asked. Zak smiled.

"Yep." He said. Drew had a big smile on her face.

"When!" She asked. Zak thought for a minute then shook his head.

"If I tell you then odds are you won't find him." He said. Drew looked down then nodded.

"Right." She said. "Well can you at least tell me what he looks like?" She asked. Zak smiled.

"Now that I can do let me see your locket." He said. Drew handed it to him. He opened it and pointed to her dad. "He look's like him only a bit younger and with a Mohawk." He said. Drew smiled.

"So he really does look like him." She said. Zak nodded.

"You two have your dads eyes but you look exactly like your Mom only your hair is a little different." He said. Drew nodded. She blushed a little.

"Uh well do I look good?" She asked. Zak shrugged.

"I think you're the best looking Mom a kid could ask for." He said smiling. Drew laughed.

"You just saying that?" She asked. Zak shook his head.

"Nope, My Dad says you're the most beautiful person that he's been with." Zak said. Drew giggled.

"Do Doyle and my uh... husband get along." She asked. Zak bursted out laughing.

"They get a long as well as a Dolphin and a shark." He said.

"What about Doyle and I?" She asked. Zak nodded.

"You guys have your moments... but other then that you two are exactly alike in personality only your way more mature. Dad says you two still have your kid sides that haven't fully grown and that's what makes you unique." He explained. Drew was fascinated by the stories of her future.

"Wow!!!" She said. She jumped up. "I sound cool!" She said. She fell back to the ground and groaned. "Ow." She mumbled.

"Hey take it easy." He said helping her up.

"Anyway make me a promise, just think about now and enjoy your child hood." Zak said. Drew nodded.

"I can't wait to see him! I hope I can remember to tell him I'm sorry." She said. Zak looked at her.

"For what?" He asked. Drew shrugged.

"Well, I don't remember it well but I made a promise that I'd protect him but, I didn't really keep it." She said. Zak walked up to her.

"It wasn't your fault you know that right.?" He asked. Drew laughed but Zak could tell she was trying to hide her sadness.

"I tell my self that every night."

*********************************************************************************

**Srry for the late update I had a softball tourdement in Swansea, I hope you like this chapter. **


End file.
